vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Roll Caskett
My mom, and my dad, and the Mother Lode -- I won't! I won't give up on them yet! Roll Caskett '(not to be confused with Roll Light, her MUCH younger original counterpart) is a character from ''Mega Man Legends ''series and a character in VGCW. She and Shaundi made up the Tag-Team Saints Roll, before Shaundi was fired. After having a very difficult time throughout Season 6, Roll decided to take a break from WVGCW. In the ''Mega Man Legends Series Roll Caskett is the adopted sister and childhood friend of Mega Man Volnutt. Despite being 14 years old, she is a genius mechanic, being able to create, repair, and pilot any type of machine. During Mega Man's adventures through robot-infested dungeons, she serves as his Spotter by alerting him of danger. Due to the events of Legends 2, she is currently building a rocket to fly to the moon and rescue Volnutt. She's been building that rocket for 13 years, and while it briefly seemed that she would finally have a chance to finish it, those plans were abruptly cancelled, and now there's no end in sight. Despite all of this, Roll Caskett is still officially 14 years of age. In WVGCW '''Debut Roll debuted on May 13th, facing Sindel in the Gurl Gamer Championship contenders tournament. While Roll performed admirably for a newcomer, even landing her finisher on the Kombatant, she was cancelled defeated by a roll-up pin, causing the crowd to be angry and laughing at the irony of how Roll lost. Nonetheless, one defeat is no tragedy and the genius mechanic's future in WVGCW was due for an upswing. On May 19th, Shaundi, claiming that both she and Roll had been unfairly cheated out of wins on the previous show, offered to help Roll make things even. Roll, stating that she preferred to fight fair and square rather than make use of the Saints' underhanded tactics, refused the offer, and went off to her match. She was put to the test against Chun-Li, Grunty, and Samus Aran. Opting to take on the witch first, Roll took massive control and shocked many in the Crowd by suplexing a woman twice her size. However, after Chun-Li pinned Samus, Chun-Li and Grunty made peace and double-teamed Roll, who took a tremendous amount of punishment, including being speared through the barricade. Roll was not to be stopped, however, and pinned Chun-Li in the ring with such force that she remained unmoving, causing the crowd to fear that Chun-Li had been murdered. Nevertheless, the crowd remained fiercely behind her as she withstood an astonishing three Witches' Brews from Grunty and scored the final pin, winning the match with both of her victims lying at her feet. With that convincing victory, Roll was able to overcome the surprise loss against Sindel and prove that she could be a contender in WVGCW. May 28th held another challenge for Roll, as she would be put up against the most American of WVGCW competitors in Tina Armstrong, who had been running on a win-streak since her debut. To top that off, the underdog Roll would have to take her on in a Hell in a Cell match. Undeterred, Roll quickly showed her dominance over the seasoned wrestler with an array of kicks and suplexes, at one point even suplexing Tina through the steel cage. Though the Referee seemed to have no interest in letting the match end (0 counts were everywhere), eventually Roll inflicted enough damage to crush Tina for good and win the match to the roars of the Crowd. With her strong resurgence since her loss to Sindel and the crowd heavily on her side, Roll seemed to be hell-bent on contending for the WVGCW title. She got her second chance at earning a title shot when, on June 6th, she returned to the ring with a new retro remix of her theme song to compete in the first Ms. Money in the Bank match. She spent much of the early match swapping between opponents, doling out punishment to each competitor, but eventually found a real rival in Videl and the two fought for the rest of the match. After several minutes of fighting, both fighters came within arm's reach of victory as they climbed opposite sides of a ladder and approached the briefcase. However, Videl superplexed Roll off the ladder before either of them could grab the prize, giving Lightning a chance to dash up the ladder and win the match while they were both still reeling from the fall. 'Joining the Saints' "Yo, Cammy. Me, um, and Shaundawg wanna, erm, rap a bit wit you." Shaundi resumed her attempts at creating an alliance with Roll on the season finale, falsely claiming that Cammy had attacked Shaundi with a pipe before their last match before breaking down in "tears". Not one to let that unfairness stand, Roll agreed to help Shaundi in taking down Cammy. When the match began, Roll and Shaundi faced down Cammy, who had brought in an unexpected ally: Chun-Li, who had returned from her Roll-inflicted hospital visit with a vengeance. When the Tornado Tag match started, Roll paired up and started trading blows with Cammy, showing no fear against the former Gurl Gamer champ. Roll suffered a bit through the majority of the match, as the Street Fighter duo seemed to have the edge, but after Cammy put Roll through Table-san, Roll stepped her game up and began dominating the Killer Bee. Though she was not ultimately the one to inflict the pin, Roll showed both individual strength and her trademark tenacity. In the Season 2 season premiere, it was announced by new GM Carmen Sandiego that not only had their tag-team match inspired her to create a tag-team championship, but Saints Roll's victory had earned them a spot in the championship match to determine the first holders of the new belts. With their opponents yet to be determined, could Roll soon claim her first taste of WVGCW gold? Only time would tell of if Saints Roll can attain the Tag Titles. As Season 2 continued on, Roll faced former WVGCW Champion, Poison in a Hell in a Cell match. As Roll sported a new entrance, she felt confident going into a match against the once dominant Champion. As the match began, Roll gained the upper hand, but not for long as Poison amounted offense of her own with her Hurricaranas. Back and forth they went and Poison landed her Scissor Kick after much struggle. Roll kicked out quickly at the count of 1. As the match went on, Poison hit Roll with another Hurricarana and went for the pin. Roll reversed at the count of 2 and, to the surprise of most; Roll won! She beat the former Champion with a "Roll Up" and secured her into the company's current Top 3 with that win. The following night, Roll was seen talking to her tag-team partner, Shaundi backstage. Shaundi went on about how she felt like she was getting screwed while Roll continues to gain success in Singles competition. Shaundi then said that she would be taking time off to train with one of her fellow saints and his Tiger-filled car. With the Tag Team Title Match still in the near future, Roll let Shaundi know that there wasn't much to do because of this and wished her well. The next night, she would be confronted by Poison about their match was to see if her title loss to Carmen would affect her performance. Roll cheerfully agreed to a rematch as she was without much to do with Shaundi gone and the Title match still being a ways away and shook Poison's hand with glee. After the handshake, Roll stated that she knew the "Perfect" match type as they went their separate ways to meet each other soon. Said match type was a 20 minute Iron Woman match, with the ring surrounded by fire. Roll and Poison threw everything they had into the fight, but in the end..It was a tie, 4-4, making it the first time that a draw had ever occurred without THQuality in VGCW History. With this, how will Roll and Poison prove who is truly better? Or are they truly evenly matched? After this close match with Poison, Roll and Shaundi decided to focus more on their tag careers for the rest of the season. They fought and defeated the debuting Elizabeth in her tag team with Chie, Steak Arcana. This win gave them a contenders shot against Camstrings which they successfully won, getting them to Breakdown 2. They fought against the reigning champions Cobra Twonit, and in a close fight, they ended up coming just short of the victory, and after both being pinned by Meryl, they lost their chance at the belts. 'Season 3: She Likes It Quiet, And I Like To Shout!' Roll started the season off with a difficult challenge to overcome; the beast She-Hulk. Despite a close fight, Roll would end up getting Rolled herself, and lost the match. Shortly after this, the Beauty Explosion happened, switching the game from 2K13 to 2K14. This change didn't help Roll out at all. In her first 2K14 fight, she was utterly whipped by Franziska Von Karma and lost to another roll up in a very short match. She then lost her next tag match against The Last Sheikah to make things worse. As if this wasn't enough, Roll's gang, The Third Street Saints, got caught up in a feud with the new tag team Mad Gear, comprised of newcomer Roxy and her twin, Poison. Considering her history with Poison, Roll didn't want to fight Mad Gear, but was pressured into it by The Saint. When a fight was booked between Saints Roll and Mad Gear at Breakdown 2/3, Roll refused to take part halfway through the fight and left the arena, leaving Shaundi to fight Poison alone. Roxy chased after Roll to teach her a lesson, but the tables turned against her backstage when Roll beat her down easily, giving Roll her only win of this season. 'Season 4: In With The Wrong Crowd' Roll felt guilty about abandoning Shaundi when the next season began, and apologised by donning the traditional purple colours of the Saints. Shaundi didn't seem to be too upset anyway, and accepted her apology. This new acceptance of the Saints led Roll down a dark heel turn. Her first match of the new season pitted her against Shantae, but Roll came out with Shaundi at the ringside. This gave her the advantage she needed to take Shantae down to the boos of the crowd, and gave Roll her first regular win of the new era. Her devious tactics continued in a Cage Match with Devil's Advocate. Despite She-Hulk leaving the ring first, the match didn't end there as both wrestlers had to leave to win. With both Roll and Shaundi still in the ring, Morrigan was ganged up on and beaten too badly to escape, and was unable to stop both Roll and Shaundi leaving the cage, leading to another villainous win for the Saints. Throughout the season, Roll was investigated over any involvement in Franziska being hit by a car by an unknown assailant. Roll was highly suspicious, leading some to believe she did the deed herself in order to get rid of someone who was causing trouble for the Saints. To add to this, Roll was added into a ladder match by The Saint herself to determine the new Ms Money in the Bank. Though unsuccessful, it certainly seemed as if Roll was getting in with The Saint. Saints Roll continued to impress this season, with a win against the team who they lost against in their previous Championship Match, Cobra Twonit. They then once again took down Camstrings for a shot at the Gurl Co-op Championship once more at Breakdown IV. Once again, however, the two came up short. They were broken into pieces by Still Alive and were once again left with nothing. However, the truth emerged that Roll wasn't the one who attacked Franziska. It was in fact Lara Croft. Roll acted as if she had known this the whole time, and begged Lara to explain what she had to her. Lara refused, and after a loss to Franziska, was taken away to jail. 'Season 5: Rolling Out Of Control' Though Roll's singles career had drifted off course before, she began to find her stride again and was looking to become the monster she was before. She fought and defeated Cooking Mama in the Season 5 opening match, leading to more boos but a lot of respect. She and Shaundi fought for a place in the Gurl Co-op Championship Contenders Tournament, but like many of Saints Roll's losses, Shaundi took the pin and they lost their place to the newly formed Team Rockette. Roll wouldn't be brought down by this, and went up against season villain Gruntilda Winkybunion. In a surprising turn of events, Roll nearly broke the poor witch in two, not letting up for barely anything. Grunty got some good offence in at the end, but the match itself made it clear that Roll was returning from her slump and strongly. She was put against another rising star, Jill Valentine, as a test of Jill's strength. In a close match that ended 2-1, Jill ended up the victor in the end. Saints Roll would fight one last time against Jet Set Radio and suffer another loss. The audiences patience had worn thin with Shaundi, but what finally brought her down was her own arrogance. Chun-Li challenged her to an I Quit match to settle things between them after a brief conflict, and Shaundi accepted. Roll asked her to be careful, but Shaundi assured her things would be fine. Shaundi lied. Chun-Li ended up winning the match, and after a long career, Saints Roll was disbanded due to Shaundi's firing. Once again, Roll was left alone having joined in with the wrong crowd. Record Gallery mindgames.gif Rollup.gif roll halloween vgcw.png|Roll's Halloween alternate outfit Roll halloween 2014.png|Roll's Halloween alternate outfit (2014)